会いたい
by SSGold19 Shousetsuka
Summary: "Aitai". It was a simple text. But out of a simple text a good friend can appear, and out of a stupid slip two whole worlds may crash and become one. One-shot.


**[** **会いたい** **]** **(Aitai)**

 _._

 _Hey, I want to meet you right now_

 _The plain text that hides the truth_

 _Is always never delivered_

 _To your heart…_

 _._

 **GUMI, Aitai**

 **.**

 **[…]**

"Aitai"

It was a simple text. She had no hope that he would understand it, so she deleted it.

"Aitai"

She wrote it again. Should she send it? No. She deleted it once more.

"Aitai. Aitai douzo."

This sounded even more difficult. She kept thinking. She deleted this one as well.

"Aitai."

She sent it without thinking anything else. Simple. Short. Full of feelings that couldn't be understood through a simple text. She wanted to see him. But probably, he wouldn't understand the meaning of this text.

"Eiffel Tower. Aitai."

Now he could find her. When she sent it, tears started to form in her eyes. She kept them in, heading to the Tower. She wasn't certain he was going to show up, so, at least, she could be in a place apart from people. She knew one. She would wait.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

He was walking. A buzz in his pocket told him a message has recently come. He went straight into an alleyway and, after three seconds, he read the two messages. From her.

 _Aitai._

 _Eiffel Tower. Aitai._

Japanese. One of the languages he could speak. She wanted to see him. In the Eiffel Tower. The full stops and the short message without nicknames told him something _was wrong_. She would have added at least a nickname, or his name, or a longer message, but he hurried up to reach the Tower. No smile was decoring his face. He knew something was not OK.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"You've come."

He stood there, unfazed, a serious and worried look set up on his face.

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

She didn't even bother to ask him how he read the message,how she knew something was wrong or even telling him she was OK. She burst into tears. He, surprised to see her crying, ran up to her and hugged her. Softly comforting her, he spoke.

"What is wrong?"

She kept on crying.

"Everything since this morning!"

The boy didn't even ask what happened: when she was ready, she would tell him.

"A girl embarrased me in front of all my class, even worse, in front of my crush! –The boy had a surprised look on his face, but he let her continue – Now he probably hates me. I was walking with a new design to get to class, and then the little brat put a bucket of red paint on the door. When I passed under it, my best friend shouted me to try dodge the bucket; it was too late. The red paint scattered all over me and part of the class. 'Oh, look, it's the baker in front of the model all year round! Red as fuck. You don't look so different, you're at least of a good color. HA!' I was raging with fury, but then she took my dress and tore it in two pieces. The work of six months! She said some horrible things, but I could only focus on the dress. I was scared I could be akumatized. I ran out of class, with Chloé laughing behind me…" Then, she broke. she didn't notice the slip she made: saying Chloé's name. The boy then was deep in thought.

 _Oh God… There's only one girl Chloé harassed like that today was… Oh My God._

He said it softly, not wanting to scare her.

"My lady, Marinette, don't worry."

"How can I not –wait, you just called me Marinette? How did you –What?" The superheroine said. How could he reach that conclusion? He's just discovered her identity!

"And I know I'm not wrong. Look, when you ran out of class, I had fury all over my face. ("Wait, you're in my class?" "Just wait") I looked at Chloé. She said something along the lines of 'She was being rude, and disturbing me, and…' but I could not help it. My rage took the best of me. I made her turn to see me. 'I have never seen such an example of the perfect bitch (Rose shouted my name) until now, and you just turned out to be the model. Leave her alone. If you don't leave her alone, I'll make sure you get thrown off the Eiffel Tower by Chat Noir. Oh, it would be good! No more Chloé, no more Akumas! (What a low blow, Alya smirked.)Besides, from now on do NOT consider me as a friend. (Wow, Kim exclaimed) If you weren't the mayor's daughter, who would you be? A nobody. I don't care who you are, I don't care what your intentions are, but lay a sole finger of any of my TRUE friends and I'll beat the fuck out of you. Good morning.' I should say my rudeness and anger impressed all the class (teacher included) because I never was so protective over someone that wasn't my best friend."

"Wow, impressive, but you can be from another class. It was great, I should thank you. But I'm sure my crush will hate me forever and ever…" Ladybug said sadly. Chat's body stiffened.

"May I ask your crush's name?"

"Adrien Agreste" Chat coughed loudly, very loudly and looked at his Lady. At the weird look she was giving him, he laughed. When he finished laughing, he could properly speak.

"Most twisted love square ever." Ladybug had confusion written all over her face. "Let me explain: Marinette likes Adrien, that doesn't notice her a lot because he likes Ladybug as both Chat and Adrien, and Ladybug is giving Chat Noir the cold shoulder because she likes Adrien, who transforms in Chat Noir, and the process keeps repeating over and over. That's our relationship in a nutshell" The cat-themed hero ended, a grin filling his face. It took a moment for the spotted heroine to load all that amount of information into her head. When she finally did, she jumped back.

"Wait, wait, wait, REWIND! You just said that Adrien is Chat, erm, you? You are Adrien? What the hell?"

"But I must say that it's nice to know that the two girls I fell for are one and the same!" He singsonged. Her contained blush now spread all over her face. So Adrien _did_ fall for her? What?

"I could say the same thing. Are you going to kiss me or what?" She said, teasing him as usual.

"I couldn't wait for you to ask me." He said, leaning in. Their lips crashed and time seemed to stop. When they couldn't breath anymore due to the stupid oxygen, their faces were as red as tomatoes.

"It was _purr_ -fect" She smacked him on top of his head, while he was laughing. "When you were doing it so well!"

She sighed. Her Miraculous beeped. She was heading out of the Tower already.

"See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow, kitty!" She said, jumping away. Chat Noir was stupidly grinning, and he sighed.

"Such a Princess I have!"

 **Little one-shot here for y'all. This idea popped into my mind while listening to a Vocaloid song called Aitai (duh). Broken Ladybug + Caring Chat Noir = Hurt/Confort LadyNoir and Identity reveal.**

 **It wasn't too long, but I hoped you liked it! I think I have described the problem wih this show when Chat describes their relationship in a nutshell. Magic!**

 **Is the disclaimer neccesary?**

 **I won't say that of "Read &Review&Follow&Fav" because if I say it it makes no difference: it's your own criteria.**

 **-._BONUS_.-**

Chloé didn't show up the next day to class (lucky day). Adrien was exiting his limo when Nino appeared out of nowhere.

"Yo, dude, should we enter class already?" He asked.

"No, I'm waiting for someone." Adrien answered casually.

"For who?" The DJ asked, looking around. Adrien turned and saw who he wanted.

"Chaton!" A girl's voice was faintly heard.

"Hey, Princess! You came!"

Nino turned to the direction of the sound and was stunned. Marinette and Adrien teasing each other and poking and joking and what the hell?

"It turns out it's recent development, then." Alya says, stunned as Nino.

"Oh, yeah, guys we forgot to tell you." Adrien smiled. "We're dating."

…

"MARINETTE! CALL THE AMBULANCE! CARRY THEM TO THE SCHOOL NURSE! THEY'VE FAINTED!"

"I'M TRYING KITTY! IT'S NOT THAT EASY!"

Kim was talking with Alix and Max on the stairs. They were surprised to say the least to see Adrien carrying an unconscious Nino like a sack of flour and Marinette carrying Alya (also fainted) bridal style.

Alix voiced the thoughts everyone was processing.

" _What the fuck_?"


End file.
